


Латте с сиропом

by amehs



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Dimension Travel, F/M, Friendship, OC, Russia, Smoking, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amehs/pseuds/amehs
Summary: «Дейдара» посмотрел на неё недоумевающе; Ева начала сомневаться, что это он тут сумасшедший.
Relationships: Deidara/OC





	1. 1

Последние минуты до конца смены Ева отсчитывала с трудом; двенадцать часов на ногах — не шутки, но коллега ну очень упрашивала её подменить, оставшись на вечер. После того, как они прямо у станции метро выпили тёмного пива на брудершафт, их отношения точно можно было назвать приятельскими, так что отказать девушка была не в силах, да и переработки оплачиваются дороже. Смену пришлось закрывать одной; она пересчитала кассу, убрала длинный пакет с бумажными стаканчиками и совсем слегка прибралась перед уходом — совесть, конечно, есть, но и она после полусуток работы на ногах сил в себе совершенно не ощущала. Она пригладила пятернёй, как обычно, растрёпанные волосы, по привычке попыталась заправить их за ухо — до сих пор не свыклась, что обрезала — и выключила свет в помещении.

Запирая дверь, Ева через стеклянные двери кофейни заметила, как тот самый пакет со стаканами падает из приоткрывшегося ящика, но лень её переборола — кто-нибудь уберёт завтра с утра, ничего страшного. Что-то внутри хотело ей подсказать, что это не лучший знак и вечер пройдёт далеко не так спокойно, как ей хотелось бы, но девушка напомнила себе, что суеверия и приметы не для неё, так что спустя два этажа на эскалаторе она вышла из торгового центра, решив прогуляться до метро вместо привычного автобуса.

Рассыпавшиеся всего десятью минутами ранее стаканчики не обманули — её внимание привлёк косплеер, так спокойно разгуливающий по улице, будто рядом намечалась какая-то сходка или фестиваль (но Ева точно знала, что ничего подобного не будет ещё минимум месяц). Ей хватило несколько секунд пристального взгляда, чтобы понять, что парень (или девушка в очень хорошем косплее?) вовсе не так спокоен, как показалось: его (её?) походка больше походила на нервную, да и оглядывался незнакомец с опаской. Потерялся? Ева решила не упускать шанс — и дорогу подскажет, и фото сделает, пока не нашлись тут такие же фанаты и не выстроились в очередь. Она перебежала дорогу на красный и остановилась перед ним, сразу доставая из кармана телефон.  
— Извините, можно селфи? Очень крутой образ.

Парень — вблизи это стало понятно по чертам лица, по которым, кажется, не прошлась косметика — явно насторожился, отскочив от неё на шаг, и запустил руку в карман, уже через секунду растерянно смотря туда. Ева нахмурилась; ей, кажется, попался косплеер-социопат.  
— Всё норм?  
— Что такое селфи? Сразиться хочешь? — без какого-либо вызова спросил тот, окончательно введя девушку в ступор. «Это что вообще нахер такое», — так и хотелось прокомментировать, но она сдержалась.  
— Ладно, я, наверное, пойду, — пробормотала Ева растерянно, отбрасывая идею о совместной фотке (наверное, совсем свихнулся паренёк; может, день был тяжёлый) и направляясь к остановке — какая тут уже прогулка. Но спустя несколько секунд что-то прилетело ей в спину, и обернувшись, она заметила на асфальте бумажную птичку — маленькую и аккуратную. Прохожие уже начинали на них поглядывать, так что она недовольно цыкнула и знаками показала завернуть ему во двор; спасибо, что послушал и действительно последовал за ней в кирпичную арку.  
— Ты чё бумагой разбрасываешься? Совсем заняться нечем?  
Ева увидела, как по пути сюда он подобрал помятую птичку и уставился на неё сосредоточенно.  
— Она должна была к тебе прицепиться. Я ничего не понимаю, у меня есть руки, нет ртов, глина не работает.  
А, так это не бумага.  
— Рот у тебя есть, и лучше бы ты держал его закрытым, — она вздохнула, думая, что, может, у человека был сумасшедший день, а она язвит так сразу. — Ладно, забей. Зовут тебя как? Отвести куда?  
— Дейдара.

Ева нервно усмехнулась и выудила из кармана пачку сигарет, цепляя одну из них зубами и сразу щёлкая зажигалкой — видимо, разговор будет непростым.  
— Я уже поняла, что ты охуенно в образ влился. Обращаться к тебе как?  
— Ну, если не нравится, можешь сокращать, — с заметным уже раздражением пробурчал парень; одной рукой он продолжал копошиться в поясной сумке, рассматривая свободную ладонь, то и дело сжимая-разжимая кулак. Ну точно поехал.  
— Допустим. Ты зачем так вырядился? Фестивалей сейчас нет, на тебя люди смотрят, ведёшь себя странно, а я совсем не понимаю, почему трачу на тебя время, — она затянулась, выигрывая себе небольшую паузу. — Хотя нет, понимаю, мне просто интересно.  
— Бред какой-то несёшь, если честно.  
— _Я?_ — Ева была готова поклясться, что сейчас у неё такой ошарашенный взгляд, какого не было за последние несколько лет. — Ты кем себя считаешь? Может, в дурку позвонить?

«Дейдара» посмотрел на неё недоумевающе; Ева начала сомневаться, что это он тут сумасшедший.  
— В душе не ебу, о чём ты, но я эту _деревню_ и так впервые вижу.

В голове начали всплывать самые популярные сюжеты фиков, которые она читала ещё на беоне, будучи олдфагом фандомного интернета. Это он из себя попаданца состроить пытается?.. Сначала появился соблазн показать ему гордый средний палец (но там лак чёрный слезать уже начал, некрасиво как-то) и уйти, запомнив этот день, как эмоциональную встряску, но куда интереснее — подумала она — было бы подыграть. Хотя бы на ближайшие минут десять.  
— Окей, что последнее ты помнишь в… эм, _знакомой_ деревне? — Ева с трудом сдерживала смех. Боже, чем она занимается. Но «Дейдара» только нахмурился неожиданно для неё, так и не разжав кулак, и заметно напрягся, упираясь ногами в землю, будто готовясь к чему-то.  
— Это тебе зачем?  
— Чего?..  
— Я, по-твоему, буду рассказывать тебе что-то?

Ева застыла, не замечая, как сигарета дотлевает в её пальцах; это с каждой секундой всё более походило на какой-то цирк. Может, это сон? Она на пробу согнула пальцы, оставляя ожог и песчинки пепла на ладони, и боль оказалась вполне реальной — она даже зашипела коротко. Ну _не может_ же быть такого, чтобы этот идиот вырядился в члена Акацуки и пошёл на улицы вечером пугать людей своими рассказами? Раскололся бы уже, поржали бы, сфоткались. Девушка даже оглянулась в поисках камеры, подумав, что, может, в скором времени она найдёт себя в тиктоке и соберёт миллион лайков, но они тут были совершенно одни за исключением прохожих, которых всё ещё можно было заметить со стороны проезжей части. Во дворе же, ближе к которому они стояли в арке, не было ни души.

Когда Ева вернулась взглядом к парню, тот уже направлял на неё припасённый кунай, однако оставался на месте. Либо он сошёл с ума, либо она, либо это и правда что-то за гранью понимания. Она не придумала ничего лучше, чем поднять руки, выбрасывая окурок куда-то к стене.  
— Эй, спокойно, я безоружна, — и хоть она и старалась выглядеть спокойной, взгляд всё равно на автомате предательски бегал по окружению, пытаясь придумать срочные пути отступления на всякий случай. Мало ли, что в голову взбредёт этому… Дейдаре. — У меня, кроме зажигалки, нет ничего, хочешь проверить?

Тот помедлил несколько секунд, прежде чем убрать оружие — явно не косплеерское — и позволить Еве выдохнуть, опуская руки.  
— Ладно, — всё ещё выглядя настороженно, начал он, — но если ты шпионка, я с тобой разделаюсь и не моргну, — парень нервно и широко усмехнулся, заставив собеседницу вздрогнуть. — Это всё копирующий ниндзя. У него какая-то странная техника, сначала он забрал мою руку, а потом атаковал меня. Не понял, чем. Но я оказался здесь, среди этих бетонных домов, и пока что пытаюсь понять, как выбраться и что это за страна.

Возможно, Еве просто не хватало приключений.  
Возможно, она слишком устала искать причины завершить разговор прямо сейчас и свалить, пока ни во что не влипла.  
А может, к двадцати годам в ней ещё не умерло по-детски наивное желание поверить в невозможное, поэтому она лишь сосредоточенно кивнула, вспоминая примерную сюжетную арку и серии. Погоня за ним и телом Гаары, да? Что ж, даже если он нагло _(врал)_ пиздел, он делал это слишком искусно, прекрасно вписываясь в роль, почему бы и не развлечь себя на третьем десятке лет.  
— То есть ты здесь недолго, — подвела она итог, — ты не можешь использовать чакру, а твои рты на ладонях пропали.

Дейдара в этот момент смотрел на неё так, будто подозревал во всех смертных грехах, и в первую очередь о шпионаже; девушка пообещала себе, что если всё это правда, позже она познакомит его с аниме. Ему точно понравится.  
— Не знаю даже, что предложить, — Ева пожала плечами, — тебе нужно где-то жить, пока ситуация не разрешится, для этого нужны деньги, для этого работа, для этого документы. Есть у тебя русский паспорт?  
— Есть что-  
— А, кстати, ты в России, поздравляю с одним из самых неудачных исходов, — Ева почти сочувствующе ему подмигнула, — хуже могла быть, наверное, только Чечня. Но план есть. Знаешь, где достать где-то лям? Желательно сразу в рублях?  
— Слушай, это какой-то непонятный язык, я не въезжаю, — парень даже выглядел растерянным, признавая это.  
— Ну, если хочешь, помогу потом разобраться. В общем, начать тебе надо с документов, их можно сделать нелегально, это единственный выход в твоём случае, потому что без этого ты останешься ночевать на скамейках парков и вокзалов, зато бесплатно. Ну, пока не помрёшь от голода, — закончила она с такой позитивной улыбкой, будто наобещала новому знакомому только что радужное будущее.  
— Это деньги? Лям рублей — много?  
— Поверь, _много_.

Дейдара тихо выругался, опустив взгляд в землю. Он наверняка мало что понял, кроме того, что ситуация у него не из лучших — Ева даже ему посочувствовала в этот момент. Не хотела бы она оказаться без жилья, денег и документов в абсолютно незнакомом мире, где ещё не факт, что кто-то так же попробует объяснить систему.

Девушка осеклась мысленно, когда осознала: она начала ему верить. Как-то от неё скрылся миг, когда она переставала придавать каждое его слово сомнению и начала серьёзно думать, как выбраться из всей этой ерунды, в которую он влип; и это она называет своим аналитическим мышлением и умением смотреть реалистично? Да в жопу эту реалистичность, конечно же, тут аниме-персонаж ожил, счастье-то какое. На её голову, похоже, счастье, потому что совесть всё-таки взыграла: она тут единственная, кто ему смогла хоть что-то объяснить, парню жить негде, об этом мире он ничего не знает, кроме того, что теперь ему нужен лям.

Она об этом пожалеет.  
— Можешь пока у меня переночевать, — вздохнула Ева, отворачиваясь в сторону; ей и смотреть не нужно было, чтобы знать, что на лице Дейдары в этот момент расплылась довольная улыбка. — Но неделю максимум! — тут же поправилась она. — Ты же сильный, крутой весь из себя ниндзя, да? Не будет же проблемой насобирать денег?  
— Сделаем, — кивнул он с полной уверенностью.

Так и хотелось вставить какую-нибудь колкость; сначала угрожает, потом на внезапный приступ альтруизма даже «спасибо» не говорит. Но девушка сдержалась каким-то усилием воли.  
— Ладно, погнали тогда до дома. Так и быть, заплачу тебе за метро, — уже коротко засмеялась Ева, явно на нервах, выруливая из арки обратно к оживлённой улице.


	2. 2

Надо бы смириться с тем, что ближайшую неделю она лишится покоя и уединения, которое радовало её вот уже полтора года самостоятельной жизни; даже просмеяться от души нельзя над всем тем, что вытворял Дейдара по пути домой. Ева скинула обувь в коридоре и пропустила парня вперёд, забыв напомнить ему разуться — слишком уж увлечённо он сразу начал рассматривать квартиру.  
— У тебя что, кухня в спальне?  
— Это называется «студия», — она прыснула, — боже, ты совсем не приспособлен к современной жизни. Поверить не могу, что ты испугался _метро_.  
— Я должен был спокойно залезть в какую-то железку под землёй? — возмутился Дейдара, наконец догадавшись оставить странные сандалии — наверное, это так называется — рядом с её кроссовками.  
— Ну… в общем-то, да.

Он одарил её весьма красноречивым взглядом, и Ева прикусила щёку изнутри, лишь бы не засмеяться снова. И так подкалывала его всю дорогу, особенно когда убеждала его в безопасности лифта — на его месте давно обиделась бы, но, видимо, парень понимал, что обижаться на единственную, кто ему помогает в новом мире, весьма невыгодно.

Дейдара тем временем с хозяйским видом обследовал квартиру, и пока девушка отвлеклась на сообщения в телефоне, тот уже успел разбить какую-то кружку.  
— О господи, — она закатила глаза, подходя, чтобы убрать осколки, и локтем отодвинула его подальше от полок. — Не трогай ничего, умоляю, ты разрушишь мне дом. Остановись, пока я тебя не выселила. Надеюсь, у тебя скоро появятся идеи, где достать деньги.  
— Вообще-то, — он успешно проигнорировал намёк не приближаться к кухонной стороне и встрял прямо перед её лицом с самым довольным видом, — я _уже_ придумал.  
— Да ну? — Ева честно попыталась выглядеть не впечатлённой, но если у него на самом деле стоящая идея, он неплох.  
— Я могу убить пару людей и забрать деньги.

Она не поняла, что удержало её в этот момент от подзатыльника в воспитательных целях, но собственной силе воли успела удивиться. Запрыгнув на стол, она всем своим выражением лица постаралась передать, насколько это глупая идея.  
— Во-первых, ты думаешь, один человек в среднем таскает с собой пол-ляма? Во-вторых, — не давая ему ответить (а он собрался), продолжила Ева, — тебя посадят за убийство. Здесь есть такая штука, как полиция и конституция. Для галочки, конечно, но иногда работают по делу. В-третьих, сейчас мало кто носит бумажные деньги, большинство пользуется картами.  
— Картами? Типа где деньги спрятаны?

Ева всё-таки не сдержалась от звонкого шлепка ладонью по собственному лбу, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, сколько головной боли ей принесёт эта ходячая катастрофа. Ему ведь и правда нужно объяснять каждый аспект жизни в мире прогресса и технологий, ещё и так, чтобы он понял — неизвестно ведь, надолго ли застрял. Может, ему придётся здесь задержаться? Адаптация необходима.  
— Карта — это такая пластиковая херня, — она зависла, понимая, что не может придумать нормального объяснения, — блять, а ты хотя бы знаешь, что такое банк?  
— Банк?  
Захотелось высунуться из окна и то ли покричать, то ли спрыгнуть.  
— Тебе ж ещё про интернет и электронные системы объяснять… _я ебала_ , давай потом. В общем, план с убийствами не прокатит.

Дейдара выглядел погрустневшим, но ненадолго.  
— Тогда вернёмся к тому, откуда ты знаешь про ниндзя и чакру.  
— Ладно, — Ева поморщилась, представляя, как сложно будет это донести до сознания человека, который будто из прошлого века вылез, — начнём с интернета.

Она спрыгнула на пол и начала копаться в холодильнике, через минуту оставляя на столе два небольших стакана, сразу пододвигая один себе.  
— Это что? — парень покосился с подозрением на свой, на дне которого было налито что-то прозрачное.  
— Это валерьянка.  
— А у тебя что?  
— А у меня коньяк.

Буквально на пару глотков, но ей лучше не пьянеть; и бдительность терять рядом с ним страшно, и объяснять в нетрезвом состоянии будет куда сложнее. Ева отпила совсем немного и выдвинула себе стул, кивков показывая Дейдаре сделать то же самое. До него дошло.

Девушка повертела почти пустой стакан в руках, задумчиво всматриваясь в граненое стекло. Не похоже происходящее на сон, а парень слишком хорошо играет, чтобы это было неправдой. Разве что он подготовленный актёр, которому зачем-то понадобилось устроить пранк замедленного действия, и скрытая камера тут всё-таки где-то есть, но верилось в такой вариант с трудом. Дейдара пока не притронулся к валерьянке (кажется, она понадобится Еве), всё это время не отрывая от неё пытливого взгляда. Разумеется, ему некомфортно — он не знает, куда попал, не умеет тут выживать, понимает происходящее с трудом. Ева несколько раз приоткрывала рот, готовая уже заговорить, но мысли путались в последний момент, и она откладывала начало беседы снова и снова, пока не уцепилась за самую простую идею для подачи.

— Представь, — медленно заговорила она, хмурясь и собираясь на ходу, — что существует одна глобальная невидимая сеть. Она поддерживается электричеством, у тебя там точно что-то такое было. Вот есть сама сеть, а есть передатчики, ими люди пользуются, чтобы использовать эту сеть. Это и есть интернет. Какой-то человек может что-то написать там, в этой сети, и кто-то с другого конца планеты мгновенно об этом узнает, если захочет. Сейчас так многие общаются, не вживую.  
— Что за передатчики? — едва не перебил её Дейдара, опираясь локтями на стол.  
— Телефоны, планшеты, компьютеры и всё такое. Это телефон, — она вытащила из кармана устройство, — интернет, кстати, платный.  
— И как это связано с твоими знаниями обо мне, хм?

Дейдара находил новые вопросы чуть ли не каждую секунду, и в какой-то момент Ева поняла, что двумя глотками коньяка тут не обойтись.

У неё ушло два с половиной часа на эту беседу, после которой она чувствовала себя совершенно выжатой, а парень выглядел так, будто взорвётся сейчас от количества информации. Его даже можно понять. В существование подобного аниме он не поверил, пока лично не увидел одну из сцен с самим собой, и ещё раз пять просил включить заново; будто ребёнок, которого впервые на видео сняли в нулевых. Ева даже посмеялась, наблюдая за его реакцией, забыв ненадолго о своих сомнениях. Это был такой искренний восторг — не подумала бы даже, не знай она, что это профессиональный убийца и преступник (хотя стоило только вспомнить его первейшую идею заработка, и всё вставало на свои места). Но об этом лучше было _не думать_ — сразу по плечам будто холодок пробегался; спасибо, что пока в его голову не взбрело попытаться убить её саму и продать квартиру. Не то чтобы ему это удалось бы, но он же не разбирается в вопросах современной недвижимости?

Ева совершенно забыла об ужине со всем этим — сначала они проторчали на улице с этим глупым знакомством, потом потратили слишком много времени на влезание в дебри интернета и современных технологий… не до этого было. Она кинула Дейдаре глазированный сырок, найденный в холодильнике, и открыла себе такой же — сойдёт на сегодня.  
— Учти, за неделю не свалишь — будешь со мной аренду делить, — предупредила она, бросив упаковку прямо на стол. Парень только неоднозначно хмыкнул в ответ, откусывая сырок и сразу же морщась.  
— Это что?  
— Это ещё одно чудо современности.  
— Слишком сладко.  
— Ну так купи себе еды сам, — не удержалась Ева и, отвернувшись, улыбнулась устало. — А, ну да, _денег же нет_.

Дейдара на эмоциях запустил в неё скомканной упаковкой (всё-таки съел, дед ворчливый); выглядел он очень смешно — нахмуренный и с набитым ртом.  
— Да не парься, завтра с зарплаты нормальной еды возьму. Ты вообще что ешь? — девушка тут же осеклась, вспомнив, что об этом что-то было написано в википедии персонажа, но, может, он предложит побольше вариантов.  
— Рис, рыба, овощи, — он пожал плечами, — в целом пресное люблю.  
— Ясно, накормлю тебя спагетти.

На немой вопрос в его глазах Ева не ответила. Вместо этого она стащила с верхней полки шкафа у стены запасной матрас и скинула на пол, через несколько секунд кидая туда же первый попавшийся комплект белья и прямоугольную подушку.  
— Надеюсь, стелить умеешь, — она закрыла шкаф и развалилась на своём законном месте на кровати.

Дейдара только гордо хмыкнул и приступил к обустройству своего спального место на ближайшую неделю. Ева поглядывала за ним краем глаза, делая вид, что увлечена телефоном — ей казалось, у него нет постоянного жилья и он перебегает от гостиницы к гостинице, ночуя на футонах, но нет, с самым обычным постельным бельём он справлялся неплохо. Может, она чего-то не знает о японских ночлегах.

На удивление, Ева даже не опьянела — видимо, ситуация трезвит лучшего чего бы то ни было. Не каждый день, в самом деле, на твою голову сваливается кто-то из аниме. Возможно, она так спокойна сегодня, потому что не успела осознать — теперь только надеяться, что у неё останется хоть немного нервных клеток к концу этого проживания. Она и так подписалась на то, чтобы кормить первого встречного, условно говоря, за свой счёт.  
— Дейдара.  
— А?  
— Я завтра после обеда сваливаю на работу, ты со мной не идёшь и сидишь дома. Надеюсь, к вечеру ты не подорвёшь мне квартиру, потому что я знаю, что ты и без чакры можешь такое устроить.

Тот усмехнулся самодовольно.  
— Ну, если ты _точно_ принесёшь нормальной еды.

Ева закатила глаза и предпочла не отвечать, потратив остатки вечера на самовнушение, что всё прекрасно и это вообще не проблема.

_(Это проблема.)_

Когда глаза начали закрываться сами по себе, она дотянулась до розетки, ставя телефон на зарядку и едва не забывая завести будильник; Дейдара со скучающим видом листал какую-то найденную у неё книгу — обложка подсказывала, что это методичка по написанию диплома. Нашёл себе литературу на ночь.  
— Я свет выключаю, — предупредила она, щёлкая где-то над кроватью, и в темноте парню пришлось отложить чтиво куда-то рядом с импровизированным спальником. — Спокойной ночи. Надеюсь, завтра я проснусь без тебя, — почти-пошутила Ева.  
— Ночи, надеюсь, завтра я проснусь в нормальном месте, — фыркнул Дейдара и уставился в потолок. Наверное, ему тяжело будет уснуть сегодня; не ему одному.

Ева погрузилась в дремоту только спустя невообразимо долгое время. На деле наверняка прошло всего около часа, но растягивался он безумно.  
— Эй.  
Она раздражённо вздохнула.  
— Что?  
— А дашь мне эту штуку для интернета?

Ева распахнула глаза, мотнула головой и накрылась одеялом, будто прячась от подобных вопросов.  
— _Спокойной ночи, Дейдара_ , — пробурчала она, всем видом показывая, что никакого ему интернета.


	3. 3

Ева была абсолютно уверена, что как минимум трижды пересказала новому сожителю инструкцию по выживанию в современной квартире (и выживанию современной квартиры); казалось даже смешным, что парню девятнадцать, а ему надо повторять с серьёзным видом, что провода мокрыми руками трогать не стоит. Просто ужас какой-то — жизнь с каждым днём превращалась во всё более интересный и выматывающий анекдот. Закрыв за собой дверь, девушка сидела под ней ещё несколько минут, надеясь не услышать грохот или не дай боже взрывы, и только когда сделала несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, смогла заставить себя уйти.  
— Ты какая-то дёрганая сегодня, — коллега легко стукнула её по плечу, с лёгким волнением заглядывая в глаза, — всё окей?

Крышка резко слетела с бумажного стаканчика, обжигая слишком суетливые в этот день руки; Ева коротко шикнула от недовольства и несильной боли, вытирая ладони о рабочий фартук. Наверное, она просто не в состоянии работать, но даже подруга не поймёт и не поверит в произошедшее, пока не увидит собственными глазами сначала аниме, а потом это белобрысое чудо(вище) в её доме, так что отговорку пришлось искать на ходу.  
— Не выспалась, — она даже вполне реалистично зевнула, прикрывая рот всё ещё горящей от кофе рукой, — _нервы_ , сплошные нервы.

Не давало покоя и совершенно иррациональное чувство вины; с такой огромной суммой за неделю она загнула, это она прекрасно понимала, но она ведь не обязана играть в спасительницу? Да и, если подумать, весь её альтруизм быстро разбивался об одну мысль: «кажется, он и правда из аниме». Будь это простой прохожий, резко оставшийся без средств к существованию, было бы… чуть более безразлично, что у него там за проблемы.

Ева прерывисто вздохнула, отвлекаясь от работы и потирая виски, уже начинающие пульсировать болью. Если так продолжится, у неё случится нервный срыв.

Коллега отложила пакет с кофе подальше и подошла к ней, с сосредоточенным нахмуренным видом трогая лоб тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Да нет у меня температуры.  
— Вижу. Тебе отдохнуть надо, наверное. Погнали курить?

В будний день на подземной парковке редко можно было застать какую-то заметную активность; вот и сейчас они расселись на асфальте за каким-то грузовиком-поставщиком и синхронно выдохнули от приносящей облегчение прохлады, прислоняясь спинами к бетонной стене. Рабочие брюки, конечно, придётся отряхивать.  
— Ну как, рассказывать будешь? — та протянула Еве зажигалку, не смотря на неё.  
— Да ничего такого не случилось, — она отвела взгляд, ничуть не чувствуя вины на враньё, — думаю, я перенапряглась просто в последнее время.  
— Возьмёшь отгул?  
— Наверное.

Докуривали они молча.

Единственное, что до конца смены смогло поднять Еве настроение — сообщение о зачислении зарплаты; ну хоть какая-то радость в этой жизни. В голове сразу промелькнула мысль о том, что _чудовищу_ (Дейдаре) придётся однажды выйти на улицу, и не будет же он ходить в одной и той же одежде, тем более, настолько… выделяющейся? Поэтому, пробормотав себе под нос «в долгу, сука, будет», перед затариванием продуктами она решила завернуть в магазин одежды.

В квартиру Ева не решалась зайти так же долго, как и покинуть её утром; в какой-то момент она прислонилась к двери спиной и сложила руки в молящемся жесте. Лишь бы всё было на месте.

Коридор встретил её подозрительной тишиной. Не то чтобы Дейдара должен был, как какой-нибудь питомец, бежать её встречать, но он бы подал какой-нибудь звук? Ева была уверена, сердце у неё точно пропустило пару ударов, когда она заглянула в основную комнату. Ожидания не оправдались: парень, развалившись на её кровати, вполне мирно спал.  
— Ну нет, блять, на пол ты меня не выселишь, — пробормотала она, скидывая пакеты со всем купленным и уже готовая с облегчением вздохнуть.

Пока не посмотрела в сторону кухни.

Ева прошлась стеклянным взглядом по масштабу катастрофы, застыв на месте. Сковорода валялась отдельно прямо на плите, а ручка была аккуратно (на самом деле не очень, но он явно старался) заткнута в подставку для ножей, безнадёжно отломанная; плита же была без решётки, гордо увенчанная порванной губкой и испачканная в шоколаде с чем-то белым — присмотревшись, девушка заметила, что рядом с конфоркой всё измазано этим же.

А спустя пару секунд она заметила обёртку на полу.

— О! Привет, — Дейдара за её спиной бодро соскочил с кровати, но притормозил, увидев, куда направлен её взгляд. — Я тут хотел поесть приготовить…  
— Ты. Ты пытался пожарить сырок на сковороде, — с ужасом в голосе произнесла Ева, медленно закрывая руками лицо. «Если я буду это игнорировать, оно уйдёт».  
— Ну да, так должно было быть вкуснее. Но что-то не вышло, хм.  
— _Сырок. Пожарить_ , — в прострации пробормотала она и на всякий случай прислонилась к стене — мало ли, сердце сейчас хватит. — Ты катастрофа. Сейчас я бахну валерьянки и научу тебя убираться на современной кухне, а ты будешь ликвидировать последствия. В жизни пригодится.  
— Я есть хотел! — возмущённо стрельнул взглядом парень в её сторону.  
— Я так и поняла. Уберёшь этот кошмар и проехали.

Дейдара точно ворчал что-то недовольное, пока она разбирала продукты, на ходу комментируя, что ему можно взять прямо так, а что не стоит кидать в любую посуду, которую он найдёт, и пытаться боже-мой-господи пожарить. Ладно, сырки и плиту он в первый раз видит, но сковорода? Должен же уметь обращаться, а не отламывать ручку, как он описал, «испугавшись, что сейчас всё взорвётся и тебе не понравится». 

_(То есть во взрыве его больше всего пугает, что ей он не понравится, а не тот факт, что дом взлетит на воздух.)_

— Кстати, тебе точно нужно что-то носить, так что вот, — закончив с едой, Ева кинула ему два пакета с одеждой; тот поймал, сразу вытряхивая на кровать. — Ещё можешь пару моих футболок взять, если хочешь, они мужские всё равно.  
— Спасибо, — Дейдара даже улыбнулся, рассматривая внимательно каждую вещь. Больше всего его смутила обувь (девушке пришлось убеждать его, что кроссовки и кеды — это самое удобное, в чём только можно ходить, и ему просто стоит попробовать), но от пары вещей он и правда пришёл в ужас.  
— Что это? — расширенными глазами глядя на «кошмар», как он назвал это секундой ранее, спросил он, пытаясь растянуть вещь руками.  
— Да стой, не тяни, — Ева подскочила, чуть ли не отнимая у него одежду, — джинсы это. Я в таких же, видишь?  
— И мне в _этом_ ходить?  
— Что такого-то?

Дейдара посмотрел на неё так, будто она ему только что предложила уничтожить планету (хотя это, наверное, его даже повеселило бы, в отличие от перспективы надеть джинсы).  
— Ты серьёзно? Да в них же двигаться невозможно будет, ты их трогала хотя бы, м? Это правда носят? Нет, лучше уж в моих.  
— Да как хочешь, — вздохнула Ева, — просто если с этими что-то случится или постирать надо будет, тебе будет нечего носить.

Парень лишь махнул рукой, мол, разберётся как-нибудь, и сразу предусмотрительно откинул джинсы в самую дальнюю сторону; разложенная им до этого одежда выглядела даже более-менее аккуратно. Он вытянул оттуда небольшую стопку и кивнул ей в сторону ванной.  
— Научишь пользоваться?  
— Ничего сложного, справишься.

Через пару секунд Ева подумала, что точно не хочет вместе со сковородкой менять душ, так что поспешила за ним, пока он не успел раздеться; тот покивал с понимающим видом и закрылся, оставляя всё-таки надежды на сохранение ванной в целости и сохранности. Пару минут монотонного шума воды спустя она всё-таки завалилась на кровать, скидывая рубашку куда-то в ту же сторону, что и ужасные джинсы; в футболке всё равно было жарко из-за предстоящего лета, так что вставать, чтобы открыть окно, всё равно пришлось.

Когда в ванной стало тихо, девушка настороженно повернулась в сторону двери, но ожидания не оправдались — Дейдара вышел в абсолютно приличном виде. Разобрался всё-таки.

Пока он кидал старые вещи в стирку, а плащ гордо вешал на открытую дверь ванной, Ева подбирала слова. Дневные мысли не давали ей покоя, как и чувство, что она перегнула вчера.  
— Слушай, Дейдара.  
— М? — он повернулся в её сторону, проходясь её расчёской по влажным растрёпанным волосам.  
— Я вчера с деньгами переборщила. Сегодня на обеде искала инфу, тебе так много не нужно. Если знать надёжные места, можно обойтись суммой раза в три меньше. Ну и, — она пожалеет об этом, думает Ева, — я могу помочь с этим. У тебя мало возможностей самостоятельно найти все средства.

Дейдара широко улыбнулся, будто ждал этого.  
— Спасибо! Но я всё ещё надеюсь, что это одно большое гендзюцу и я отсюда выберусь.  
— Выберешься когда-нибудь, — кивнула она, — просто неизвестно, когда. Так что перестраховка нужна.  
— Ага, понимаю.  
— Ты, кстати, не до конца всё разобрал, там ещё твоя зубная щётка и всякие мелочи.

Пока парень возился с тем, что осталось на дне пакета, Ева, потянувшись, перешла на балкон, не закрывая дверь, и перевесилась через ограду; когда-то она хотела договориться о застеклении, но руки так и не дошли. Она зубами вытянула сигарету из пачки, предусмотрительно оставленной на подоконнике здесь же, и затянулась, думая только о предстоящих испытаниях (а это именно ими и будет). Это точно не шутка. Скорее растянувшийся, слишком реалистичный сон. Вот проснётся и снова будет одна наслаждаться тишиной студии, питаться всякой хернёй из ближайших магазинов и вспоминать о временах, когда она активно увлекалась аниме, с приятной ностальгией, и никаких нервов.

Дейдара заглянул к ней, когда закончил обустраиваться с новым багажом.  
— Может, поедим?

Ева выдохнула дым ему в лицо (он забавно сморщился) и выбросила окурок на улицу.  
— Пошли, заодно научу, как не взорвать дом.

Мысли довольно скоро встали на место за механическими движениями готовки и изредка отпускаемыми наставлениями («если ты оставишь газ включённым, я лично убью тебя»). Может, не такая у неё теперь и спокойная жизнь, но со всем можно справиться, надо только привыкнуть. Дейдара честно старался запоминать все новые инструкции и даже сам справился с тем, чтобы снять ковш с плиты, выключив огонь — Ева одобрительно ему кивнула.  
— Окей, это вкусно, — признал он, убирая тарелку в раковину. — Спагетти?  
— Ага, в следующий раз дошик покажу.  
— Это что?  
— Ещё одна пища богов. А теперь стоять, ты мне должен был уборку.

Ева оставила ему порядок действий, расписав их даже на наспех найденном блокнотном листе, и пожелав спокойной ночи, легла спать. Точнее говоря, пялиться в стену и пытаться подумать о чём-нибудь отвлекающем, чтобы уснуть.

Лёгкий шум с кухни совершенно не мешал, и Дейдара вроде не отлынивал — понимал, наверное, что дел натворил.  
— Спишь? — тихо обратился он к ней спустя неизвестно какое время, и девушка не нашла в себе сил открывать глаза и отвечать. Выключив свет, он убрал оставшиеся вещи с её кровати, которые ей, кажется, совершенно не мешали, пробурчал «спокойной ночи» и затих сам на своём месте.

Ева заснула только спустя несколько часов.


	4. 4

— Ты же говорила, у тебя отгул?

Ева вздохнула, прекращая зашнуровывать кеды. Как бы ему всё помягче объяснить… звучит невыполнимо на самом деле. Оставаться наедине с чужим человеком всё-таки было напряжно, и пусть она подноготную его знала, это всё было на экране, а это реальная жизнь.  
— Я не на работу. Я отдыхать.  
— От работы?

В голове мелькнула странная мысль; может, стоит взять его с собой? Это уже не находиться сутками вместе в бетонной коробке, когда в его присутствии только о непонятном будущем думать и получается. Им обоим не помешает развеяться. Ева махнула рукой в сторону его новой обуви.  
— Могу поспорить, торговые центры ты ещё не видел.

Дейдара с искренним любопытством осматривал всё, что только попадалось ему на глаза — за этим было даже приятно наблюдать. Ева почти не переживала, когда он отходил поглазеть на ещё что-нибудь; в основном его внимание привлекали неоновые вывески и карты, рассеянные тут и там по городским улицам. Один раз он даже остановился перед одной такой, пытаясь сориентироваться, и почти удачно вывел их к остановке (правда, чуть не попал под машину, но ему простительно). В конце девушка знаком показала ему завернуть на парковку, села на асфальт и закурила.  
— Подождёшь?  
— Куда денусь, — он пожал плечами, но долго молчать не смог. — А сигареты у вас такие же, как у нас, хм?  
— Понятия не имею. Попробовать хочешь, что ли?  
— Никогда не курил, — признался Дейдара с лёгкой улыбкой, — но если не жалко, давай.

Еве не жалко.  
Глядя на его тщетные попытки сначала поджечь фильтр, а потом, послушав её ненавязчивый совет перевернуть сигарету, подкурить её на расстоянии от себя, она не сдержала смеха — наверное, самого спокойного за последние дни.  
— Вот так, — она придержала фильтр и сама щёлкнула огоньком, сразу же получая дым в лицо и слыша плохо сдерживаемый кашель. — Не курил никогда, да?  
— Я же сказал, — Дейдара согнулся чуть ли не пополам от резких ощущений, но, кажется, он тоже смеялся. Следующая затяжка у него прошла спокойнее. — И зачем это?  
— Не нравится, так и скажи.

Ева бросила окурок на землю, размазывая ещё горячий пепел подошвой по парковочной разметке, и парень с интересом на неё покосился.  
— Если ты всё, то теперь ты меня ждёшь.  
— Ну да.

Не очень понятно, что он этим хотел сказать, но и не так важно. Ева точно-точно не пялилась на то, как он быстро приспособился к курению, втягивал дым и-  
— Пошли, — Дейдара вырвал её из своих мыслей, растаптывая остатки по её примеру. — Но больше мне эту херню не предлагай.

Разговор как-то стушевался и затих, будто на этой парковке что-то произошло, и Ева почти начала переживать; но стоило парню увидеть несколько этажей торгового центра, как у него снова загорелись глаза. Больших усилий стоило пообещать ему когда-нибудь во все места тут заглянуть, и он согласился идти дальше без экскурсии только потому что она проболталась, что покажет свою работу.  
— Так ты в кафе работаешь?  
— Это кофейня, — поправила она, махая в ответ узнавшим её коллегам. — Есть предпочтения по кофе?

…Вечерело, в стёклах небоскрёбов уже начинал отражаться редкий огненный закат, а Дейдара только сейчас вытаскивал её из метро с максимально недовольным видом — «да было бы из-за чего устать». Как будто не он весь день таскал её по всем интересным местам подряд, комментируя всё, что только заметит. И откуда столько энергии? Ева, уставшая донельзя, закрылась одним наушником и почти весь путь до дома провела в полусонном состоянии. Хотела ведь выходной потратить на мирное попивание кофе и прогулку до дома без автобуса, но нет, чёрт дёрнул с собой взять… этого. Впрочем, жалеть было особо не о чем: подобного всплеска дневной активности у неё не было очень давно.

Дейдара и сам притих; вряд ли устал, скорее задумался — сложив руки за головой, он не отводил взгляд от неба, как ей казалось.  
— За нами наблюдают.  
— Что? — Ева вытащила наушник, хоть и расслышала всё прекрасно. — Тебе кажется, наверное?

Парень нахмурился, вглядываясь куда-то наверх, но это серьёзное выражение лица слишком быстро сменилось обычным.  
— Показалось, хм. Нервно просто.  
— Нервно?  
— _Заебался_ от неизвестности.

Ева подняла бровь и, подхватив его под руку, завернула в следующий от своего двор; назревал какой-то разговор, и точно уж не хотелось дать случайным соседям из окон подслушать его. Парень выглядел расслабленным, но оттого не менее серьёзным, и таким она его ещё не видела. Глупо, конечно, утверждать что-то подобное, они знакомы всего ничего, но это ведь не в его духе? Точно не в повседневной жизни?

Ловко вытянув сигарету из пачки, она столкнулась с вопрошающим взглядом напротив, усмехнулась, протянула и ему.  
— Говорил не давать больше.  
— Мало ли что я говорил, — пробурчал он, на этот раз справляясь с подкуриванием сам и передавая ей зажигалку. Но, к сожалению, больше он проявлять инициативу не собирался. Пришлось действовать самой.  
— «От неизвестности»? — повторила Ева его слова, склоняя голову — так вроде готовность слушать показывают.

Дейдара выдохнул дым в небо, создавая необычный контраст летнего заката с пеплом.  
— Сижу тут сутками без какого-либо плана. Чакры нет, ртов моих нет, никого из знакомых нет, — он чеканил каждое слово, но быстро успокоился — если это можно было так назвать. — И что делать, непонятно. Сплошное подстраивайся-подстраивайся-подстраивайся, мне будто и без этого забот мало. Я не собираюсь тут задерживаться.

Странно, но звучал он спокойно, пока Ева не приглянулась — и не заметила свободную от сигареты руку, сжавшуюся в кулак, и напряжение всего тела, и какой-то совершенно незнакомый ей взгляд.  
— Обычно я хоть что-то могу сделать, а тут ничего. Полагаться на первую встречную. Я тебя не знаю даже.

Всё верно. Объяснения о том, как работает мир без шиноби и хвостатых, никак их не сблизят и уж точно не прибавят доверия, чтобы он хотя бы расслабиться мог. Ева потупила взгляд в землю, понимая, что до сей минуты не думала об одной простой вещи — Дейдара сейчас такой же обычный человек, как и она. Он тоже переживает, его тоже гнетёт это вынужденное соседство с едва знакомым человеком с другой вселенной. Для того, кто привык всю жизнь быть сам по себе, для участника Акацуки, для преступника высшего ранга — он мучается лишь от факта зависимости от кого-то, ведь, по сути, его успешное будущее может полагаться только на неё, Еву. Это же ей в итоге договариваться насчёт документов и всего прочего. Пожалуй, стоило попытаться понять его раньше.

— Эй, ты чего притихла?

Ева вздрогнула, поднимая голову.  
— Если ты сюда как-то попал, значит, есть способ как-то выйти. Ты не похож на того, кто просто смирится со своим положением и хуй забьёт, а значит, всё, что мы делаем, не зря. Вернёшься когда-нибудь.

Удивлённый смешок и шипение потухшей сигареты послужили ей ответом. Дейдара хотел пошутить, это было видно по его лицу, но вмиг утих, думая над чем-то.  
— Знаешь, а ты умеешь толкать речи, когда надо.  
— Недели не прошло, а ты уже в тоску впадаешь.  
— Я? В тоску?! — он с напускным возмущением пихнул её в плечо и постарался улыбнуться как обычно. — Просто задумался!

Но его можно было понять — Ева на его месте, скорее всего, чувствовала бы то же самое. Самое приятное, что собственные слова смогли подбодрить и её. У них всё равно нет возможности изменить всё сию секунду, значит, смысла париться пока нет — только делать то, что они могут. Ну и, в конце концов, когда ещё она сможет пожить с ожившим персонажем? Плюсы, сплошные плюсы.

— Не задумывайся так серьёзно, мозгам вредно, — фыркнула Ева и отвлеклась на мигание фонаря; прямо над ними потух на пару секунд, прибавляя атмосферы. — Давай домой.  
— Пошли. И даже не думай, что я здесь останусь! У меня получится, — Дейдара приободрённо взмахнул рукой, наверное, в попытке какого-то жеста, но оба застыли на месте как вкопанные; из его ладони, рассекающей воздух, вылетело нечто отдалённо похожее на очень маленькую птицу, не успело отскочить от обычной дворовой скамейки и упасть — и _взорвалось. Громко. Ярко._

Ева благодарила рефлексы этого парня, потому что если бы не его рука, подоспевшая под затылок, у неё, вероятно, уже был бы раздроблен череп от такого удара об асфальт. Взрыв «маленький, да удаленький» — дом не задел, а вот их отбросил прилично, если примериваться по реальной жизни, а не аниме. Метров десять точно было, подумала она, с трудом поднимаясь; болело всё. Особенно саднили колени и локти, не говоря уже о явно отшибленных рёбрах. Глаза забились то ли пылью, то ли ещё чем. Едва протерев их, девушка нашла взглядом Дейдару — тот пострадал меньше и уже поднимался.

Дейдара оторопевши разглядывал свои ладони, быстро перескакивал взором на только что подорвавшуюся скамейку, обратно пялился на руки; у него подрагивали плечи, но ни малейшего намёка на слёзы. Кажется, шок. У Евы состояние было не лучше — он только догадался протянуть ей руку, не отрываясь от разглядывания другой.  
— Цел?  
— Цел, сама-то? — пробормотал он потерянно.  
— Жить буду. Погнали отсюда, пока полицию не вызвали.

До подъезда они добежали на чистой силе воли, и отдышаться нужно было не от этой пробежки, а скорее от пережитого потрясения. Ева мысленно клялась, что своими глазами видела, как ладонь Дейдары выплюнула что-то, очень похожее на его обычные творения, и попала прямо в скамейку, которой теперь по несчастливому совпадению не было. В этот раз парень забрался в лифт без лишних вопросов.

Разувались они молча, и тишину нарушили лишь когда сели на кухне с ошарашенными взглядами один в один.  
— Это была чакра, да? Была ведь? — почти шептал парень, не переставая всматриваться в собственные ладони — и ничего подобного ртам на них не было. Но Еве не показалось, этот взрыв точно принадлежал ему, причём совершенно незапланированный.  
— Была, — так же растерянно ответила Ева, проверчивая в руках пустую чашку из-под утреннего кофе. — Я же видела. Это _ты_ сделал.  
— Я не просто видел, я _почувствовал_ , что это мой взрыв.

Дейдара угрюмо поднял руки ладонями к ней, показывая абсолютно нормальную человеческую кожу. Никаких ртов.  
— И я уже говорил, что здесь нет чакры. И я её больше не чувствую. Она вспыхнула и исчезла, причём совершенно не подчиняясь мне.  
— Дей, — она прерывисто вздохнула, наливая себе в чашку обычной воды, — мы с этим разберёмся. Сейчас точно ничего не поймём. Туда пока лучше не ходить.

Подрывник склонился над своими коленями, отвечая тихим «да».  
Сумасшедший вечер.


	5. 5

Ева торжественно вручила Дейдаре всё необходимое, включая перекись и мирамистин, а сама расселась с тем же самым на кровати. Шум воды, недолгий в этот раз, скоро сменился на звук разрывания упаковки — бинты всё-таки понадобились. Не время прислушиваться. Она обработала себе колени и локти, безжалостно содранные об асфальт, наощупь попыталась понять, что с рёбрами. На перелом или трещину не было похоже, но ушиб там точно нехилый. Ева подтянулась к стене, опираясь на неё, и тут же отпрянула, прерывая вздох болезненным возгласом — кажется, со спиной та же проблема, что и с коленями. Неудивительно — проехаться метров десять по асфальту, отброшенная взрывом, пусть и небольшим.

Дейдара вышел из ванной гораздо менее потрёпанный; наверное, успел сгруппироваться при падении, ему не впервой, и только пара ссадин и перебинтованное запястье говорили о произошедшем. Точно, он же ей голову прикрыл.  
— Всё в норме?

Он лишь кивнул, обнадёживающе хлопая её по спине перед тем, как она бы заняла ванную. Ева выгнулась и физически почувствовала, как у неё резко сузились зрачки.  
— Блять!  
— Что, больно? — парень недоумевающе поморгал, останавливаясь. Её хватило только на недовольный взгляд. — Ладно, мешать не буду.

Даже не заперев дверь, Ева привстала перед зеркалом спиной, пытаясь оценить, насколько всё плохо. _Было очень плохо_. Лопатки разодраны в кровь, что до сих пор не останавливалась, на плече назревал синяк, и оставалось только радоваться, что обошлось без переломов — что удивительно, если вдуматься. Она смочила ватку перекисью и попыталась дотянуться до самого повреждённого места; это ей удалось, но тут же сквозь сжатые зубы вырвалось болезненное шипение, отпуская футболку.

Дейдара заглянул к ней без стука.  
— Или буду, — он усмехнулся, — ты к бою совсем не приспособлена, да?  
— Может, выйдешь?  
— А может, тебе чужие руки нужны? Своими не дотягиваешься нормально, хм.   
— Прекрасно я дотягиваюсь.  
— Садись, — он почти вздохнул, подталкивая её в чудом уцелевшую поясницу к бортику ванны, и Ева послушно села с самым недовольным видом, снова задирая футболку со спины. Он прав, ей слишком больно обрабатывать всё это самой.

Заметно, что Дейдара правда старался касаться аккуратнее — видимо, тоже оценил, каково это может быть для неподготовленного человека — но боль всё равно просачивалась, заставляя её нервно сжимать руками бортик, на котором сидела.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотала она.  
— Мой взрыв, моя забота, — хмыкнул парень, — но в реальном бою ты бы не выжила с таким умением падать.  
— «В реальном бою ты бы не выжила», — передразнила Ева и нервно рассмеялась, не сдержавшись. — А если серьёзно, это же значит, что ты в любой момент теперь так можешь.  
— Не могу, у меня-  
— Да нет, можешь. Точно так же чакра появится, подорвёт что-нибудь и исчезнет. Боже, хоть увольняйся.  
— Тебе нельзя увольняться, мне нужны деньги.

Ева даже голову повернула, чтобы посмотреть на него полным возмущения выразительным взглядом, хоть он и был прав. Но пусть не зазнаётся! А Дейдара улыбался, как довольный кот, в одной руке держа все использованные насквозь промокшие кровью ватки. Он осторожно тронул её за плечо и выпрямился.  
— Вроде всё. Бинтовать тут нечего, пройдёт.

Девушка кивнула в знак благодарности и закрылась, когда тот вышел выбрасывать всё лишнее. Из душа она вышла уже не такой помятой и даже слегка взбодрившейся; Дейдара, уже освоившись, разогревал им еду. Почему-то сразу обоим.  
— Иди сюда, — она притянула его к себе за руку и усадила на кровать, в этот раз сама орудуя аптечкой, осторожно, но крепко бинтуя его ладони. — Если ничего не выскочит, то и не взорвётся, по идее. А если что-то почувствуешь, пока будешь дома, всё равно на всякий вылезай на балкон и руки направляй на улицу. Понял?  
— Принял.

Под пищание микроволновки Ева затянула последний узел, проверяя, не спадут ли бинты, и выдохнула с облегчением. Это никак не гарантирует сохранность ни ей, ни дому, но хоть немного успокаивает. Последствий может быть меньше, если подготовиться к ним.  
— Меня ещё удивляет, что взрыв произошёл не по команде. Ты же обычно что-то говоришь.  
— Ага, «кац». Странно, — он повёл плечами, будто его это совсем не беспокоило. — Есть?  
— Ага.

Еда в рот не лезла — одолевали мысли; слишком уж тёмным слоем они затягивали всё остальное. Казалось, они оба начинают привыкать к этому странному сожительству и не менее странным обстоятельствам, и вот новые сюрпризы. Еле расправившись с унылым ужином, Ева пообещала себе помыть посуду завтра. Сейчас хотелось только отдыхать.

Уже валяясь в кровати на животе (спина всё ещё отдавалась резкой болью при попытке лечь на неё), листая что-то бессмысленное в телефоне, она окликнула Дейдару. Всё равно ничем не занят, в окно пялится.  
— А откуда ты знаешь русский?  
— Русский?

Это заставило его ненадолго задуматься.  
— Не знаю, я просто говорю, как на родном.  
— А японский помнишь?  
— Хм… — он помолчал недолго. — Вроде нет.

Дальше разговор не клеился — оставалось только предаваться попыткам уснуть.

##### ***

— Выглядишь живее, — подруга бодро похлопала её по спине, пока Ева пыталась не согнуться пополам, цедя еле слышное «да вы сговорились, что ли». — Ты говорила, дело есть?  
— Да, после смены.

Рабочие часы в этот день тянулись невероятно долго, и стоило большого терпения не утащить коллегу разбираться на одном из перерывов — удерживало лишь осознание, что всё это надолго растянется, и отведённого времени просто не хватит.

Заняв их любимые места на фудкорте этажом ниже, обе сидели задумчивые.  
— Так, Жень. Ты училась на программистку.  
— О нет, — она закатила глаза, — я не буду переустанавливать тебе винду.  
— Да какая нахуй винда, — Ева выудила из рюкзака слегка заляпанный пальцами планшет. — Вот, в вещах нарыла. Сможешь там что-то вроде родительского контроля сделать? Чтобы блокировались все сайты с определёнными словами.  
— Только не говори, что твоя бисексуальность дала сбой и ты решила выйти замуж и завести детей.  
— О боже нет. Просто поверь. Слова типа… не знаю… Наруто, Акацуки, Дей-  
— Думаешь, я запомню? — Женя прыснула, но планшет взяла, сосредоточенно тыкая в нём что-то. — Напиши мне их пока где-нибудь. И можешь еды заказать, если хочешь, это минут на двадцать.

##### ***

Сказать честно, Ева до последнего момента сомневалась, что поступает правильно. Но в голове всплывали некогда прочитанные статьи про «эффект бабочки» или как там его — если Дейдара узнает будущее, мало ли, что случится, когда он вернётся. Он же дел наворотит, чтобы сделать всё по-своему. Может, было бы хорошей идеей предупредить его о смерти, чтобы не лез бездумно в битвы, но что если и это сильно повлияет на события аниме? Если Дейдара тут такой живой и настоящий, прям из плоти и крови, то и все остальные живы где-то там? Значит, Ева в какой-то степени ответственна за то, что делает, если это может на них повлиять. История попадания Дея сюда и так уже многое говорила — как минимум, что манга и аниме не переврали события. Назревал вопрос, откуда вообще в параллельной вселенной есть целая манга про события в другой, передающая их со страшной точностью, но ответа на него пока не было.

— Привет, — Дейдара вышел к ней сам с сияющим лицом. — Я разобрался в плите. Полностью.  
— Привет. Неплохо. Сюрприз, — Ева протянула ему планшет, что до сего момента был в её руке. — Добро пожаловать в интернет, за твою психику не ручаюсь.

Парень, словно не веря своим глазам, повертел его в руках и довольно быстро додумался, как включать.  
— Вай-фай там уже подключен к моему, если ты помнишь, что это.

Но, кажется, её слова остались неуслышанными; Дейдара слишком увлёкся, на ходу разбираясь, как пользоваться планшетом. Ему нужна была подсказка только касательно браузера — он совсем не знал, что это и зачем. Момент эйфории, конечно, лучше не прерывать, но…  
— И почему ты бинт снял?

Он поднял голову, едва рассевшийся на её же кровати — днём его сгонять оттуда было бесполезно.  
— Хочу знать, в какой момент у меня появятся рты. Вторая рука всё ещё защищена.  
— А что ты будешь делать, если активируется именно левая?  
— Приложу к правой.

Ева вздохнула, разбирая оставшиеся мелочи из рюкзака — ключи, зарядка и прочий хлам тут же отправились на полки рядом с дверью. Она скинула обувь и заняла балкон. Кажется, в последние дни она слишком много курит. Исправляться надо, нервные клетки ей это всё равно никак не вернёт, а вот денег это стоит немалых.

Дейдара всё ещё не спрашивал, почему не может найти то самое аниме, что она ему по глупости показала — а значит, пока не пытался искать. Необычно даже. Она сама первым делом на его месте попыталась бы найти больше информации, но парень — она заглянула через плечо — читал что-то о работе. Видимо, стабильность его сейчас больше волнует, чем осведомлённость.  
— Слушай, тут нигде не написано, что нужен паспорт, — он поднял к ней голову с этим своим вопросительным взглядом.  
— Но это подразумевается, — вздохнула Ева, садясь рядом и заглядывая в экран. — Неа, даже не смотри на вакансию кладовщика. Во-первых, это кладмен. Во-вторых, ты точно не хочешь таким заниматься.  
— А что это?  
— Ты такой наивный, — восхищённо протянула она, выхватывая планшет и открывая ему пару сайтов. — На, не всё же время самообразованием тут заниматься. Пока я на работе, развлекайся. Можешь начать с мультиков, — Ева засмеялась, не сдержавшись. — А вообще, зайди в «триллеры», тебе там наверняка понравится.  
— О, я помню, ты что-то о фильмах говорила, — Дейдара покивал, уже заученным алгоритмом действий меняя вкладку и открывая гугл. — Но мне пока интересно что-нибудь узнать.

Внутри всё сжалось, когда он ввёл то самое «Наруто» в строку поиска; она даже не догадалась проверить, как следует ли всё сделала коллега — вдруг сейчас что-то вскроется? Зря она тогда ему аниме показала, надо было выдумать что-нибудь, сейчас ведь он может узнать слишком многое или, наоборот, попросить объяснений…

«Страница не найдена».  
— Что это? — Дейдара нахмурился, пытаясь обновить. Ничего нового ему не показывалось. — Ты же при мне находила, я точно помню, хм…

Ева склонилась над экраном так, чтобы он не увидел её лицо, наверняка нервное.  
— Не знаю, — она постаралась прибавить уверенности в голос, — может, лаг какой. Такое бывает иногда.

И чего она боялась, что он не поверит, если он в интернете буквально первый день. Дейдара только пожал плечами расстроенно, но больше попыток дорваться до информации не предпринимал, и Ева решила оставить его пока бороздить браузер — его туда надолго затянет с таким-то любопытством.

И надо с ним как-нибудь поговорить насчёт последних событий, которые, по его словам, предшествовали его перемещению. Кажется, Какаши не пытался применить ту технику к нему всему после того, как оторвал ему руки.


	6. 6

— Зачем тебе это?

Вот как задал Дейдара этот вопрос, так он и не выходит из головы весь день. Если посмотреть на ситуацию со стороны, ей это действительно незачем: со взрывами она своими силами всё равно не справится, если парень потеряет контроль снова, а опасности никакой в жизни не было — кроме, может, менеджера, который почему-то всегда оказывался рядом, когда Ева пыталась взять на обед побольше списанных десертов. Вот уж кого лучше не злить.

«Зачем тебе это?» — только спросил Дейдара, и девушка вздохнула, попрощалась и убежала на работу. Ну нечего ей ответить. И действительно, зачем? Приключений захотелось?

«короче, если согласен, к восьми собирайся, я с работы переоденусь и пойдём место искать»  
«Я подумаю»

Купить ему сим-карту в старый планшет оказалось не такой уж и плохой идеей, но объяснить, почему он не может звонить каждый раз, когда ему скучно, было уже сложнее. Зато за неимением важных дел отвечал Дейдара исправно быстро, с сообщениями не тянул.

Подумает он. Ева фыркнула и вернулась к пересчёту кассы.

Если прикинуть, неделя уже прошла — как раз сегодня. За эти семь дурацких дней они кое-как притёрлись друг к другу, научились не препираться из-за занятой ванной и запомнили, кто какой чай предпочитает. И сколько ложек сахара туда кидать, естественно. Ева ещё вчера ему на вопросы с очевидным намёком ответила, что не собирается выгонять его на улицу, и этот седьмой день для неё полностью пролетел за размышлениями. В чудо верить не стоит, деньги с неба не свалятся. Но не всю же жизнь ей теперь играть в благотворительность? А если родственники навестить захотят? А если полиция каким-то образом узнает о человеке, который у неё нелегально живёт?..

Вся дорога до дома — в наушниках под сомнительное радио; интернета на нормальную музыку не хватало, пришлось выкручиваться. Всё лучше, чем в тишине или звуках толпы.

Ева не успела даже скинуть обувь, как Дейдара уже стоял рядом, доставая свою.  
— Я подумал, — сообщил он с беспечной улыбкой.  
— Пять минут, дай переодеться.

Ноги сами привели её на тихую спортивную площадку рядом со стадионом ещё советских времён; Дейдара не отставал. Редко здесь бывали люди, иногда приходили школьники с колонкой и ужасной музыкой (возможно, поэтому здесь никого и не бывало), но сейчас — сейчас им повезло. Всегда можно всё объяснить дружеским спаррингом. Ева не могла сказать, что они не будут выглядеть подозрительно, но не дома же этот хаос устраивать.  
— Ну что, основы хоть знаешь?  
— Шутишь? Нет, конечно, я даже борьбой никогда не занималась.

«Научи меня драться», блять. И вот зачем, на самом деле?  
— Без чакры будет сложнее, — пожал он плечами, разминая кисти, — а в тайдзюцу я профессионалом никогда не был, да… Простой рукопашный устроит? — он прищурился, улыбаясь уголками рта, и оставил планшет, с которым теперь почти не расставался, на скамейке. Ева последовала его примеру и оставила там же рюкзак.  
— Нормально, давай.

…Возможно, она переоценила свои силы.

Даже после всех объяснений — довольно странных и импульсивных, надо сказать — у неё получалось ужасно, особенно если сравнить их. Дейдара, хоть и не специализировался на ближнем бою, всё равно многим мог удивить — шиноби всё-таки. Ева же не смогла до него достать ни разу за долгий час, да и пристальные взгляды от пары случайных прохожих расслабиться не давали. Куча времени ушло лишь на попытки научить её правильно стоять. Оказалось, это тоже важно. Ощущалось лишь на практике — сбить её с ног было куда сложнее, когда она стояла твёрдо и чувствовала опору каждой клеткой тела.

Сдаться захотелось почти сразу, но Ева себя переборола. Раз уж доебалась, надо доводить до конца, да хотя бы одну эту тренировку. Как на неё Дей будет смотреть, если она так быстро попросит закончить? Странно, что её это вообще волнует, но об этом можно и потом подумать. Факт — дрался он хорошо по её меркам. Он мог сколько угодно распинаться о том, что ближний бой, тайдзюцу, рукопашный и все-все синонимы не его специализация, но как ниндзя он умел многое. Это было видно даже ей, неподготовленной горожанке, всю жизнь просидевшей в четырёх стенах за компами и другой техникой. Уличные хулиганы так искусно не дерутся.

Дейдара использовал всё — руки, ноги, взмахи локтей и плеч, развороты, даже дурацкие подножки, и на ходу пытался объяснить всё это. _Непросто слушать и вникать, когда тебе пытаются уебать с ноги._ В один момент он просто случайно выбил из земли старый турник, и Еве стало немного страшно — силу ещё не рассчитает, не хватало тут… Но он неплохо себя контролировал.

Замахнуться, пригнуть колени, расставить ноги. Расслабить плечи, перестать сжиматься, юркнуть левее. Всё равно получить по рёбрам, расправиться, упереться в землю прочнее. Бесконечный отвлекающий поток мыслей.  
— Не думай, действуй! — Дейдара хмыкнул, ударив под ноги; даже не задел, но Ева на автомате отшатнулась и потеряла равновесие. Помедлила немного, вздохнула и растянулась на всё ещё тёплом асфальте. Парень пожал плечами и развалился рядом, опираясь на локти.  
— Давай всё на сегодня.  
— Сдулась? — и это подначивающее выражение лицо — так и хотелось врезать от души хоть раз.  
— Не надо от меня многого ждать, я тебе не ниндзя, — буркнула Ева, задирая голову к небу. Только начинало темнеть — за это можно и жаркое лето полюбить, никакой тебе ранней ночи.  
— Но ты долго держалась, это круто.

Девушка даже взгляд на него перевела, приподняв бровь — «да ладно, неужели?». Хоть одна похвала за эту тренировку. Гораздо чаще звучали замечания, советы и даже пара неуместных шуток, но точно не одобрение. И на том, как говорится, спасибо.  
— И всё же, зачем тебе?  
— Да просто, — она пошарилась в карманах, но сигареты предусмотрительно остались в рюкзаке. До скамейки ползти было лень. — И интересно, и вдруг понадобится. Кем бы я не была, всегда хорошо уметь себя защитить.  
— Ну если с этой точки зрения, — он завёл руки за голову, подкладывая ладони под затылок. — Но ладно, даже мне понравилось. Хоть какая-то разминка после всего этого затишья. Не знаю, как ты, но я с ума схожу от этой твоей… повседневной жизни. Серьёзно, дом-работа? Ничего поинтереснее не нашла?  
— У нас вообще шиноби не бывает, так что не тебе судить, — Ева сложила руки в замок на животе, не отрываясь от неба. — Год назад я ещё в универе училась, это что-то вроде вашей академии, только для конкретной работы. Должна была стать адвокатом. Но это не моё, меня родители заставили. Как съехала, так и отчислилась, хотя думала, доучусь.  
— Законы, значит, знаешь, а мне предлагаешь подпольные документы? — он хихикнул. — Хороший ты адвокат, хм.  
— Не полиция же, — она пихнула его локтём и тоже улыбнулась. — С тобой по-другому никак, ты в этом мире официально не существуешь.  
— Вау, я не существую!

Ева повернула к нему голову, явно собираясь ответить чем-то, но из неё вырвался только громкий смех. Наверное, им обоим не хватало просто забить на проблемы и отвлечься. Не забывать, конечно, обо всём, что навалилось, но перестать грузиться этим хоть на один вечер. Дейдара тоже смеялся — громче и как-то беззаботнее.  
— Ну, долго ещё валяться будем?  
— А что?  
— Давай домой, я теперь точно тебе медицинскую помощь задолжал, — он усмехнулся, поднимаясь и протягивая ей всё ещё забинтованную руку. — Сам избил, сам обработаю.  
— Скажешь тоже, избил, — хмыкнула Ева, хватаясь за его ладонь и вставая следом, — я вообще-то неплохо уворачивалась.  
— Ага, а сначала получила прям под рёбра, по рукам и плечам. Пошли-пошли, рабочий класс, тебе вроде на работу завтра.  
— Придурок, — пробурчала она себе под нос и отвернулась, как-то слишком тщательно выискивая в карманах помятого рюкзака сигареты и зажигалку — скрывая чересчур уж широкую улыбку. Умеет он настроение поднять.

Дом встретил их прохладой из-за раскрытого окна и закатом, скрывающимся за крышами высоток. Ева даже засмотрелась ненадолго, захлопывая на ночь балкон. Каждый день бы такой расслабленный и спокойный, цены бы не было такой жизни. (К сожалению, когда тебе двадцать, тебя зовут Ева и в твоей квартире вместо тараканов завёлся шумный блондин, спокойствия много не бывает.) Дейдара сразу взял курс на морозилку и лёд, который потом прикладывал к её свежим синякам без капли сожалений (хоть бы извинился для вежливости), болтая о чём-то совсем отвлечённом, и это ощущалось… нормально. Совсем привычно.

Подумать только — хватает всего недели, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что теперь она делит квартиру (студию! мизерную студию на одного человека!) с парнем, которого знает ровно столько же; с парнем, который и по виду, и по всем обстоятельствам будто с некогда любимого аниме сошёл. Появись он года три-четыре назад, Ева бы прыгала от восторга и фоткалась с ним каждый день. Сейчас её больше волновало распределение с̶е̶м̶е̶й̶н̶о̶г̶о̶ бюджета, юридическая сторона вопроса и дадут ли ей отпуск.

Ева потёрла охлаждённую кожу на плече и нахмурилась, уставившись в телефон.  
— Дей, я возьму твой планшет ненадолго? Тут инет не работает, может, это только у меня.  
— Ага, бери.

Потребовалось долгих десять минут — заново вбить пароль от вай-фая и здесь, и на своём же телефоне, понять, что проблема в роутере, перезапустить его, снова подключаться. Наконец заработал. Девушка выдохнула с облегчением и по привычке залезла в недавние приложения, чтобы почистить их — она успела потыкать и в настройках, и в браузере.

В недавних была галерея. И чёрт с ней, с галереей, она вообще считала, что лезть в чужое пространство не очень прилично, но у неё внутри всё застыло, когда она увидела превью нескольких смазанных фоток и… видео. На фото толком ничего не было понятно, но вот видео, где оператор (ладно, Дейдара) приблизил зум достаточно, чтобы можно было всё разглядеть…

Чья-то изящная рука в тёмной перчатке, остальная часть которой была прикрыта широким рукавом, появилась на их улице из ниоткуда, взмахнула пальцами и исчезла. И так ещё раз. Видимо, он пытался это заснять, но никак не успевал и решил включить видео — и не зря. Застал только последние два перемещения; в том, что это были они, Ева не сомневалась. Она-то знала куда больше, чем подрывник. Он ещё не успел встретить Тоби, да? Он попал сюда как раз когда должен был считаться убитым, и тогда ему бы представили нового напарника, и…

Писк.  
— Ты есть будешь? — парень оторвался от микроволновки, глядя на неё. — И как там, починила?

Ева сглотнула нервно, потирая края планшета подрагивающими пальцами. Если она хотела спокойствия, то кто-то там наверху явно не слышит её желания.  
— _Что это, Дей?_


	7. 7

_— Что это, Дей?_

Тот оставил свою тарелку на столе, и напряжённые сначала плечи вскинулись в непонимающем жесте.  
— Что там?

Ева, всё ещё сомневаясь, протянула ему планшет с открытым видео. Дейдара взял его и уже через пару секунд отложил на тот же стол, развёл руками и хмыкнул.  
— А, да просто увидел сегодня с балкона, побежал снимать. Интересная херня. И часто такое у вас?  
— _У нас_ такого не бывает, — выделила девушка, выдвигая себе стул напротив парня и в упор глядя на него. — Я подозреваю, что это один из вас. Из Акацуки, в смысле.

Парень моментально вскинулся, и вилка вылетела из его рук с режущим уши звоном — он будто только и ждал подобного знака.  
— А я знал, что у меня чакра не просто так проявилась тогда, да! — победно заявил он, подбирая прибор вслепую; взглядом же он не отрывался от Евы. — Ты знаешь, кто он?  
— Думаю, да. Ты ведь ещё не встречал Тоби?  
— Тоби?

Она прерывисто вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. Об этом ему, наверное, можно знать — если рассказать ему в общих чертах про одного из персонажей, не вдаваясь в подробности будущего, вряд ли это так сильно повлияет на его судьбу. И какого чёрта она чувствует за это такую ответственность?

Прохладный ночной воздух из вновь открытого балкона будто прибавил сил и решимости. Ева перебралась ближе к подоконнику и закурила прямо в квартире, всё ещё стараясь не выдыхать в сторону кухни.  
— Тоби… В общем, после того, как Сасори убьют, у тебя будет новый напарник. Его способность как раз перемещать части своего тела в другое измерение, чтобы оружие проходило насквозь. Короче, может временно становиться нематериальным. Ещё они с Какаши используют одну и ту же технику, она называется «камуи», это она и есть. Если он правда переместил тебя сюда, не знаю уже, случайно или нет… значит, Тоби может попасть в этот же мир. И я пока не понимаю, знает он об этом или нет. Может, он вообще специально сюда целился.

Дейдара выглядел необычно притихшим — даже не притронулся к еде, опершись подбородком на сложенные в замок руки. Он свёл брови к переносице, не пытался пошутить или разрядить обстановку, как он умел; шанс встретить кого-то из «своих», а то и вовсе вернуться домой, его очевидно заинтересовал, и он пытался отнестись к этому серьёзно.  
— Так Сасори всё-таки… — он прервался, отводя потяжелевший взгляд. — Но если я оказался здесь, и Тоби тоже смог попасть сюда, значит, это место не случайно, хм?  
— Или сами их действия не случайны, — кивнула Ева, — одно из двух. Я пока не знаю, о чём думать.  
— Если будут мысли…?  
— Расскажу. И ты не молчи, если ещё что-то увидишь, это может быть важно. А если бы ты Зецу увидел?  
— Но мне же показалось тогда.  
— Погоди, что?

Ева замерла на месте с тлеющей сигаретой меж пальцев. Хоть один спокойный день, неужели она многого просит.  
— Помнишь, мы возвращались домой, и мне показалось, что за нами следят? Я думал, что видел Зецу, — Дейдара пожал плечами так расслабленно, что захотелось его за эти плечи активно встряхнуть. Она скинула окурок с балкона и уставилась на него непонятным взглядом.  
— И ты даже не уточнил, что тебе показался именно он.  
— Но этого же на самом деле не было?  
— Я уже не уверена, — пробормотала Ева и потёрла синяк на плече, пытаясь отвлечься; надавливать на него было приятно-больно, это возвращало к реальности. — Дей, говори мне обо всём, что замечаешь. Неважно, показалось тебе или нет. Ты же сам понимаешь, что здесь что-то происходит.

Парень неуверенно кивнул, медленно довёл до рта наконец вилку с едой. Кажется, отходит. Он задумчиво прожевал, откинул чёлку с лица, которая сразу же вернулась обратно, и отодвинулся от стола.  
— Так, ладно, вернёмся к вопросу. Есть будешь? — натянув улыбку, спросил Дейдара и потянулся к холодильнику.  
— Неа, не голодная.  
— Будешь, — хмыкнул он и достал ещё одну тарелку. — После тренировки — обязательно.

***

— Можно кофе? Абсолютно любой.

Ева подавила вздох; приходили иногда посетители, которые хотели «ну вот самый обычный кофе», в упор не понимающие, что у них в меню «обычного» нет, но те, которые хотели «абсолютно любой», обычно были хуже. Пробьёшь им что-нибудь «на свой вкус», как они хотят, а им потом не нравится.  
— Может, у вас есть предпочтения?  
— Нет, правда, я возьму любой, что вы предложите, и просто уйду.

Ладно, это уже удивляет. Она пробила раф, рассчиталась и спустя несколько минут отдала горячий бумажный стакан, плотно закрытый; некто пригубил сразу же, около касс.  
— Хороший кофе, — кивнул он (она? голос и внешность были довольно андрогинными) с одобрением, после чего слегка наклонился к прилавку, понижая голос. — Кажется, ты на его стороне.

Дошло не сразу.  
Когда Ева догадалась, о чём это могло быть, она резко подняла голову от кофемолки, пытаясь вглядеться в лицо, но никого уже рядом не было; какая-то парочка издали указывала на их вывеску с меню — кажется, сейчас будут новые посетители — и ни следа того, кто только что сказал нечто настолько странное.

Оставалось всего полчаса до конца смены, но тянулись они нестерпимо долго. Хотелось быстрее оказаться дома, поговорить с Дейдарой о случившемся, послушать его шутки-упрёки о том, что она даже лицо не запомнила. Наверное, это всё-таки «она», решила Ева — голос всё же больше походил на женский.

Женя приземлилась на один из барных стульев, показывая ей два пальца в знак приветствия.  
— Что, работаешь?  
— Что, выходной?

Та усмехнулась и скинула свой рюкзак на пол, вглядываясь в меню.  
— У нас какой-то новый раф сегодня появился, да? Пробьёшь?  
— Ага.  
— Не хочешь денег ещё подзаработать? — с совершенно невозмутимым видом спросила Женя, пока Ева едва не споткнулась от такого предложения. Она с задумчивым видом поправила бейдж, накрыла стакан крышкой и протянула девушке.  
— Допустим, рассказывай.  
— У меня брат в боях всяких крутится. Не очень легальная тема, так что всем подряд ты не это… окей? С посещаемостью пока плохо, мало кто записался, нужны участники и зрители.  
— И как это связано с заработком? — Ева машинально протирала стойку, делая вид, что работает; разговор интересовал её куда больше.  
— Можно либо выиграть деньги, либо, если у тебя рука удачливая, поставить на кого-нибудь и тоже выиграть. Нормас?  
— Почему ты мне это так внезапно предлагаешь?  
— А что?  
— Да просто…

Ева опустила голову, притворилась, что поднимает что-то с пола — лишь бы время потянуть. Не рассказывать же ей сейчас, вообще далёкой от аниме, всю ситуацию, странную слежку и подозрительного посетителя, и уж тем более не делиться сомнениями, что не просто так её сегодня записали на сторону Акацуки, а теперь так сразу предлагают выход из ситуации. Подруга не поймёт.

Пауза затянулась до состояния неловкой. Надо было что-то сказать.  
— А как записаться? — наконец выдавила из себя Ева.  
— Да просто приходи и всё, тебе объяснят, как ставки делать, — Женя пожала плечами, скидывая крышку и отпивая кофе прямо так. — Или ты драться собралась?  
— У меня… друг может поучаствовать. Ему сейчас деньги нужны.  
— О, так это круто! — та оживилась, доставая телефон. — Я тогда дам тебе номер брата, свяжитесь там с ним, если надумаете. Это всё на неделе будет. Обычно просто большинство подтягивается заранее, а сейчас пустовато, как бы переносить не пришлось. И не особо распространяйся.

Женя записала ей номер на салфетке, по всем традициям кофеен, поболтала до конца смены и даже проводила до эскалатора — до метро с ней не пошла, сославшись на выходной, который хотела провести за шоппингом до самого вечера. Ева же ехала домой со смешанными чувствами; непонятно, кому верить и на что вообще можно полагаться. Это же не может быть просто совпадением? По всем законам логики не может. Они стали близко общаться с Женей в последние пару месяцев, а о странной работе её брата она узнаёт только сейчас, как будто… кто-то натолкнул её на мысль предложить Еве участие. По спине пробежался холод, но ненадолго — ничего же плохого не происходит? Даже если это не совпадение, — кто-то там на их стороне, кто-то не хочет, чтобы они застряли на данном этапе. Это даже немного радовало.

Дейдара, как обычно, завалился на её кровать с ногами, в этот раз даже не оторвавшись от экрана на простое приветствие.  
— Чем занят? — Ева запрыгнула рядом, заглядывая в планшет.  
— Теории заговора какие-то.  
— О боже, не читай этот бред, — она прыснула в кулак, доставая из кармана скомканную салфетку с номером, на ходу забивая контакт в телефоне. — У меня есть хорошие новости.  
— У нас бывают хорошие новости? — Дейдара так изящно-иронично приподнял бровь, что она едва не рассмеялась.  
— Да, мы можем поднять денег.

Ева пересказала сегодняшний разговор с коллегой, стараясь ничего не упустить; упомянула и о странном посетителе, который был готов заплатить за совершенно любой кофе, будто заказ делал для вида и на самом деле хотел встретиться с ней. Парень с пониманием покивал, слегка нахмурился, задумавшись.  
— Но мы его найти уже не сможем?  
— Думаю, всё-таки «её», — пожала она плечами. — Голос больше женский был.  
— Ну тогда давай хотя бы порадуемся, что у нас будут деньги, — Дейдара довольно хмыкнул и слез с кровати, оборачиваясь на неё. — Не всё же сразу решать.  
— Удивлена, что слышу это от тебя.

Он усмехнулся.  
— Я поучаствую. Без проблем.  
— Серьёзно? — Ева даже улыбнулась с надеждой. — Так можно гораздо больше выиграть, чем просто на ставках. К тому же, в твоих боевых навыках я уверена чуть больше, чем в своей интуиции.  
— Ну вот, — кивнул он радостно, — всё решается. Неожиданно, но решается.

Дейдара протягивал ей руку, растянув рот в подбадривающей улыбке. Девушка только взглянула на него с недоумением, собираясь что-то спросить, но он устал ждать и потянул за собой за ворот одежды, заставив встать с кровати, и направился в коридор, перехватывая её уже за плечо — поудобнее.  
— Чт- куда собрался?  
— Ну, раз я участвую в подпольных боях, мне надо быть в форме, — говорил он с хитрым прищуром, — а это значит, надо тренироваться. Отбивать турники скучно-  
— Поэтому ты будешь отбивать меня? — не особо сопротивляясь, вздохнула Ева, только и успевая рюкзак с пола подхватить.  
— Я буду поаккуратнее, — Дейдара ухмыльнулся довольно и начал обуваться. Ей пришлось делать то же самое. — К тому же, вот ещё практика тебе, ты же хотела научиться.  
— Ты меня пугаешь иногда, знаешь?

Он хохотнул и практически вытолкнул её из квартиры, едва она закончила со шнуровкой, на ходу приставая с новыми расспросами. Будто шило в одном месте, честное слово, подумала Ева, выводя его к той же площадке и вставая в знакомую стойку.

Но какая-то часть внутри неё наслаждалась происходящим — не скучно же? Не скучно.

И бил Дейдара действительно осторожнее.


End file.
